The present invention is directed generally to a control device for pressurized fluids and, in particular, to a control device having an improved electric plug-type connection arranged and constructed to provide improved positional accuracy and stability.
A conventional control device of the general type under consideration (for example, Device No. 884 009 650 0 of WABCO GmbH, the assignee of the present application) includes first and second housing components which are joined together. An electrically controllable valve mechanism disposed in the first housing component is actuated by means of electronic circuitry disposed in the second housing component. Female connector sockets and male connector pins, which together form an electric plug-type connection when the two housing components are joined, electrically connect the valve mechanism to the electronic circuitry.
It is desired to improve the structure and arrangement of the electric plug-type connection in a control device of the type under discussion to achieve improved positional accuracy and stability.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the present invention, a control device for pressurized fluid is provided. The control device includes first and second housing components arranged and constructed to be removably coupled together. A first electric device including a pair of electromagnets is disposed in the first housing component in communication with inlet and outlet valves. Electrical connector pins extend from the electromagnets. A second electric device including a circuit board and electrical contacts is disposed in the second housing component and controls the valves in the first housing component. The electrical contacts in the second housing component are arranged and constructed to receive the electrical connector pins extending from the electromagnets in the first housing component. The connector pins and contacts form an electrical connection when the first and second housing components are joined together.
Mounts for the electrical contacts in the second housing component are provided on the side of the circuit board opposite the connector pins. The mounts may be formed from two parts that are fastened together and may be latched to the circuit board. The mounts have through-holes for receiving the electrical contacts. The through-holes in the mounts are oriented substantially coaxially with through-holes in the circuit board. The electrical contacts are disposed in the through-holes in the mounts such that they extend through the through-holes in the circuit board where they may be soldered to the conductor tracks disposed on the circuit board. The through-holes in the mounts may be provided with regions flaring in the form of a funnel in the direction of the connector pins allocated thereto. The funnels function as entry guides for the connector pins.
A pressure sensor may be disposed in the second housing component such that it forms a plug-type engagement with a port extending from the inlet valve when the first and second housing components are joined together. The pressure sensor is supported by the circuit board in the second housing component. Electrical contact elements extend from the pressure sensor through holes in the printed circuit board where they may be soldered to the conductor tracks disposed on the circuit board.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for controlling the flow of pressurized fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control device for pressurized fluid in which the structure and arrangement of the electric plug-type connection is improved to provide improved positional accuracy and stability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved control device for pressurized fluid that may be assembled more efficiently and in less time than a conventional control device.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The present invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the constructions hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.